


At The Edge

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th wall breaks, Backstory, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, chara doesnt remember the resets, dearest reader what have you gotten yourself into?, frisk is not what they seem, i dont know where im going with this, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it was you who pushed everything to its edge."<br/>- Chara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a simple decolation of a battle they can't win.

**Author's Note:**

> who was it really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's got nothing on you, for your lies twist like a knife to the gut.  
> you will give them everything they wanted, then take it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an intro, and the rest will hopefully be better than this

you, frisk. I don't know you.

I cant remember you.

but somehow I feel like I both love you and hate you.

you can stop lying, you know?

the tale of us is a long one, isn't it?

you have reset, I cant remember.

what consequences are you running from, frisk?

what have you done?

\---

I know you, chara.

to me you were like a rose, beautiful, but gone too soon.

I have no soul anymore.

you took it because of my mistakes

I use to love you.

I guess my love was like a rose too.

 I feel nothing now

I'm bored.

bored of you, bored of this, bored of life.

roses don't look so pretty now.

I feel no love, only the LOVe that has long since left my veins

our tale has stretched out for so long.

I think its time to bring it to an end.

you've made a mistake, sweetie...

without a soul, I can feel no remorse.

why don't I remind you of our past? 


	2. here we are once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wear a broken smile, laced with betrayal.  
> who where you to them?  
> their best dream, and worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 stories going on at once and I don't know how to balance them help

I am like a serpent

I slither to meet you, then bite, leaving you with the poison of my impulse choice.

I only did what I had to to save my own skin, so I am left with no regret when you rive in the pain I leave.

or, I am like a buttercup.

pretty, yet deadly.

I will charm you, play innocent, but when you go to pick me, I will burn you.

blisters are the only gift I will leave you with.

like a knife glittering and gleaming like jewelry before imbedding its self in your gut.

pain, pain, pain, that's all I will bring

and I will smile as I walk away.

I want to destroy everything you hold dear.

I want to **break** you.

and I will never give up what I want anymore.

your mine, chara.

\---

you.. you frisk, I don't understand.

theres a coldness to you, but you act so kind.

I just.. don't understand who you are.

you keep lying to me.

are you trying to trick me?

or.. am I just being paranoid?

I thought.. humans cant be good.

are you proving me wrong?

if you are, I hope you never prove me right.

I don't trust my own feelings

\---

 you are mine

mine

mine

mine!

haha! I wont let you go.

darling! don't you see?

your love is almost as addicting as exp!

my hollow heart, my empty soul, it craves it.

you fulfill me.

but darling, this is too boring!

you tire me.

 but you are mine.

and I've always loved to break my toys!

no. I do not love you.

I do not care about you.

but I guess you could call this some sick infatuation, a perverted sense of sentimentality

what ever it is, I care not.

for this is the path I will choose to go down.

please keep it interesting, sweetie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I feel bad just writing this.


	3. and the war starts, the beat mixing with the victims tears, for it is not really a war if the other side doesnt get a chance to fight, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love, hate.. they are just different sides of the same coin, you know?  
> and coins can flip

I love you.

we have gone through the winds and tides to find each other.

you have convinced me.

you're good.

better than me, better than life.

too good, almost.

I idly wonder if this is why I was brought back.

and I smile.

you have let me wear my own sweaters, you let me interact with my family, you let me eat chocolate bars and garden

you seem... kind, caring.

do you care about me?

it seems like it.

maybe.. no. I shouldn't get my hopes up..

but.. maybe, just maybe...

things will be alright.

\---

 everything good, has to come to an end, chara dearest~

\---

no..

nononononono!

why?

how?

HOW COULD YOU?

you... who are you?

_oh, don't you know? I'm frisk! both the puppet AND the puppeteer!_

what are you..

_do you **remember** yet? _

...yes.

I **_hate_ ** you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing this


	4. why's are hardest questions to answer unless you dont have a soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you care not about the past, nor future.  
> consequences don't matter to you when you have no soul and can't die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whys are still annoying to answer though.  
> 

m-mom.. you...

YOU KILLED MY MOM!!

you've done this before..

you turned me into...

you.. youre horrible.

you gave them their happy end!

THEY WERE ON THE SURFACE!

even asr- ...even flowey never did that.

why..?

why would you **_ever_**?!

didn't you _love_ them?

or did you **never even care?**

_OF COURSE I CARED!_

w-what...?

Then why..!

_you don't know what you're talking about. I **did** love them._

_but not anymore._

_you took that from me, remember?_

w-what?

_do you not fully remember? come on chara! I thought you were **determined** ~! _

 ---

~~ **_then it is agreed._ ** ~~

~~ **_you will give me your soul._ ** ~~ ~~ ~~

~~~~\---

I..i did.. didn't I..?

what...?

these memories..... are from the previous timeline, aren't they?

_fufufu~ you really are powerful aren't you~? regaining your memories through resets is a difficult but useful skill. you have to really want it._

you laughing like that is weird. who are you muffet?

_are you really worried about that? well, 30-40% of peoples thoughts are involuntary..._

why. did. you. kill. them?

_isn't it obvious? I was bored._

w-what?

_no soul, remember?_

why the **first** time?

_oh...... **that.**_

_I was angry. then I couldn't stop._

but **why?**

_ugg.. you're not really keeping me interested.. why this, why that. what are you, a toddler? annoying. if you keep it up ill kill another one~_

 if you do I swear-!

_fine.. ill just show you. but only for you sweetie! haha!_

**don't call me that.**

\--- ~~~~

~~I just want everyone to be happy..~~

~~so..~~

~~I'll climb this mountain and..~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frisk is such a jerk  
> back story next time!


	5. disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what had happen was anguish  
> "everyone can be a good person if they just try."  
> but you had been trying. you've been trying so, so hard.  
> guess you're just that much of a screw-up, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how it started
> 
> this takes place when frisk is waiting for a train

"hello! where are you going?"

"oh.. um.. me?"

"uh-huh!"

"I'm gonna run around in a huge field of flowers..."

"the one to the east? near mount ebbot? that mountains curse though! they say spirts of the dead force you to jump in!"

_I know_

"maybe I could jump without hitting my head."

"that's insane! you wont get out alive."

"i wanna... I wanna..."

_disappear anyways_

"you want to ride a train, honey?"

_just agree. its easier_

"ill climb this mountain and..."

_vanish without a trace_

"I just want everyone to be happy..."

_why is that so hard?_

_\---_

_I fled to the mountain, using the excuse that I wanted to see the golden flowers left over from the abandon village to the east_

_I wasn't sure what I was trying to do, if I was fleeing, hiding, or trying to vanish._

_it didn't matter._

_I just wanted to get **away**._

_and then I fell_

_I tried to escape, I died again and again._  

**"everyone... everyone...they just keep hurting me.. humans and monsters alike.. theirs no hope for either."**

_no matter what.. I always got hurt_

_but now I could **finally fight back**_

_Chara tried to stop me_

_it didn't work_

_Now I'm here, i suppose.._

_my souls gone, and i feel no regret for what i've done_

_no, it wasn't justified, but nether was what happened to me_

_things don't happen for no reason, something always triggers it._

_it doesn't make the guilty less guilty though._

_and its never a good enough reason for the people dealing with fall out._


	6. scape goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you was weak, pathetic.  
> now you're invincible.  
> megalomaniac!  
> and they.. they shall be your scape goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it all comes down to power

_don't you see? power is what I crave - to be invincible, strong_

_that is the meaning, what I was looking for._

_it was not destruction, but strength_

_and if I get to give everyone a taste of their own medicine than all the better!_

_sweetie, you- you are the worse out of everyone._

_you said you loved me, that you'd protect me._

_but those were all just lies_

w-what? no! I tried!

but I'm just a ghost of a kid

_don't make promises you cant keep_

b-but

_seems you do that a lot._

_"we only have to get seven" "we'll free everyone" "ill make sure your okay asriel" "ill be fine"_

_all you do is lie_

I-I... STOP IT!!

I DIDNT WANT THIS! ANY OF THIS!!

_STOP BLAMING ME!_

**I WILL NOT BE YOUR _SCAPEGOAT!_**

_oh? but isn't that all your good for? no use fighting it, chara. youre the big bad. youre the one who ruined your own family! **you might as well have killed asriel yourself!**_

**STOP!**

j-just stop...

_I don't think I will! who can say it wasn't you who made me do it? after all! I'm the perfect little pacifist!_

y-you... you wouldn't...

_I would~!_

no...

_well, then! lets go see sans!_


End file.
